Locked In My Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne and Frasier are arrested at a rally to save a Seattle bookstore, the experience affects her more than she's willing to admit; until Niles shows concern for her well being. Based on a scene from "Sweet Dreams"
1. Chapter 1

As they approached Pike street, Daphne shook her head in disgust. A large crowd had already gathered and she could feel the onset of a psychic vision. It was a scene that she definitely did not want to get involved in.

"Dr Crane, I really don't see the point in walkin' all this way when my blue sports car is right over-."

Frasier held up his hand to silence her.

"Daphne, _please_! This is a tragedy of epic proportions and it is my duty as a citizen to put an end to it! The very idea of the city of Seattle destroying a treasure like the Hirsh and Sons bookstore just infuriates me! A strip mall indeed! I'd like to see them _try_ to close it down! I intend to stay here until-."

"All right, fine! We'll go to your bloody rally, although I don't see what good it'll do. Me brothers and I were always protesting things in Manchester and the only thing that we received in return was a night in jail! Do you think that stopped us? No! The very next day we were back on the street, protestin' the very same thing!"

"And did it work?"

"Are you kiddin? Me mum was so mad that we weren't allowed outside again for weeks!"

"Weeks? That sounds like a rather harsh punishment for a child." Frasier said.

"What were you protesting?"

"Birds." Daphne replied.

"Excuse me?"

"The bloody birds! Imagine, you're sittin outside mindin' your own business when a flock of birds sails overhead. How are you supposed to get anything done?"

Frasier stared at her, thoroughly confused. "That's fascinating, Daphne but I don't see how-."

"Oh my God, it's Frasier Crane from the radio!"

Frasier whirled around to find himself in the midst of a frenzy of fans that were just short of trampling him.

"He's come to join our cause!" a woman said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to a group of protestors. In her free hand, she held a large pink sign that read; _**Books... Not Boutiques**_

The woman's outburst was followed by hundreds of others; all yelling and chanting Frasier's name.

Proudly Frasier smiled and approached the rowdy protesters, who greeted him with more cheers and applause.

"We will not let Hirsh and Sons fall by the wayside!" Frasier yelled, causing a roar of support from the crowd.

Daphne watched in disbelief as Frasier went to join large group of protesters who were sitting in the middle of Pike street, much to the annoyance of nearby drivers.

Angrily the drivers honked their horns and shouted obscenities, but the protestors wouldn't budge. Instead the sitters waved their picket signs and shouted back.

Her legs tired of standing, Daphne walked over and joined them in the street.

Suddenly a booming voice startled her.

"_THIS IS THE POLICE!_" the loud, amplified voice yelled. "_Everyone out of the street! Now!_"

"NO!" The crowd yelled.

By this time, Daphne had joined the movement and was yelling along with them. Anything to forget about how her peaceful day had already been ruined.

She could be at home right now, reading her favorite romance novel. Instead, she was protesting against the very place where she had purchased that book.

"Save Hirsh and Son's Bookstore and you will save your soul!" an elderly woman yelled, bringing wild enthusiasm from the crowd. She waved her picket sign madly in the air, displaying the fact that she'd been a customer since the 40's and wasn't about to back down.

That was all the incentive that Daphne needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going to buy romance novels if the bookstore closes?" Daphne yelled, suddenly rising to her feet.

"Yeah!" A group of women behind her agreed.

"_THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!_" The amplified voice boomed. "_GET OUT OF THE STREET OR THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!"_

"Oh the bloody hell with your consequences!" Daphne yelled. "In fact, you and your consequences can just sod off!"

The crowd yelled even louder, refusing to budge.

"All right, come on."

Before Daphne could reply, she was grabbed by two police officers who dragged her to a waiting police car.

"Oh, a ride home, how nice!" Daphne said. "I suppose I can always come get me car a bit later."

The officer smirked. "You're not going home, lady."

Before she could reply, he grabbed her arms and handcuffed her wrists tightly behind her back. The metal pressed against her skin when she tried to move her hands, causing her to wince in pain.

And the fact that the officer pushed her into a waiting police car in the mist of a media frenzy was the most humiliating thing she'd ever experienced in her life.

Beside her in the backseat of the police car was Frasier who looked at her with disgust.

"Some mess you've gotten us into!" He yelled when the door closed.

"Me? This was your bloody idea! I was just tryin' to go along with the crowd!"

"Well now we're being hauled off to jail! Do you have any idea what this will do to my reputation? I'm a Seattle celebrity!"

"Shut up, both of you!" The police officer yelled.

"This is outrageous!" Frasier said. "I don't deserve such shoddy treatment! I was merely-."

"Yeah, yeah... we know!" the officer said.

Daphne looked out the window as the police car pulled away from Pike Street en route to the police station. When the sirens began to blare, she jumped in surprise.

"Bloody hell! We're not criminals! We've done nothing wrong! I thought America was the land of free speech!"

The officer turned to Daphne and smiled. "You're right."

She nodded politely. "Well, thank you for understanding. You know, I've said a lot of terrible things about the Seattle Police Department but perhaps I was a bit harsh."

The officer smiled. "It's okay Miss, but if you don't mind... Shut up!"

She flinched and swallowed hard at his harshness. And for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, here we are." The officer said when they pulled into the front of the police station.

"It'll be nice to get out and stretch me legs." Daphne said.

"Okay, come on. Get out of the car." The officer said, pulling on her arm. She and Frasier were yanked out of the police car and shoved onto the sidewalk, in the midst of yet another media frenzy.

She just prayed that this humiliation would only be broadcast on local television. If her family saw this he'd never be able to live it down. The mere thought of Simon's comments were enough to make her wish she'd never opened a book.

She was almost relieved when they entered the station; glad to be away from the hoards reporters and cameras. The handcuffs still binding their wrists, Daphne and Frasier were led down a narrow hallway and pushed into a jail cell along with some other protesters.

The noise inside was deafening, as the protesters yelled and screamed in an attempt to save the bookstore.

The only pleasantry (if there was one) was that once inside the jail cell the handcuffs were removed.

"This is outrageous!" Frasier yelled, pacing back and forth in the cell. "What about my reputation? I'll never be able to show my face in Seattle again much less expect to ever be taken seriously as a professional! Why-."

Daphne grabbed the bars of the cell and pressed her face as close to them as possible.

"OFFICER!" She yelled.

It took several tries before someone finally responded.

"What do you want?" A gruff officer demanded.

"I want another cell!" Daphne yelled. She pointed to Frasier, who was still pacing back and forth. "He's driving me crazy! I can't take his complaining anymore!"

"Oh, you don't think I have a right to complain?" Frasier yelled. "We have criminal records in case you haven't noticed! Criminals who have done nothing wrong!"

"All right fine. Come on ma'am." The officer said. He unlocked the cell and grabbed her already tender wrists before leading her down the hallway.

When they stopped suddenly she peered into the cell and looked at the officer in disbelief.

"Surely you don't expect me to go in there."

The officer shrugged. "You asked for another cell, so here it is. It's either in here or you'll have to go back into the other one with Dr. Crane."

The small size of the cell made her cringe, but she knew she'd go stir crazy trying to listen to Frasier's yelling.

"Well, all right. I won't be in here long anyway. I'm sure that Mr. Crane will get us out of here in no time. He was a police officer too, you know!"

"That's fascinating, but I wouldn't count on leaving anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne paced the small cell as best as she could, considering it was barely bigger than Dr. Crane's closet. She didn't think she'd ever be able to enter his closet again without remembering this horrible place.

She could barely here the noise coming from Frasier's cell and she was suddenly aware of how alone she was.

Feeling helpless, she sank onto the pathetic concrete slab of a bench and sighed.

_**Many, many hours later...**_

The loud clanging of the cell door jarred her awake. Daphne looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. But it didn't take long for the horrible memories to come rushing back, causing her to shudder.

"What's going on?"

She glanced at her wrist, expecting to find her watch but then remembered that all of her belongings had been taken from her.

"You're free to go." The officer said, opening the cell door.

"Really? Oh, thank God! Where's Dr. Crane?"

He's filling out some paperwork; your belongings are waiting in the lobby. Right this way."

The officer led her back to where they had first been brought in and she was alarmed when she caught a glimpse of Frasier; he looked so weak.

Perhaps this was harder on him than she realized.

"Are you okay, Dr. Crane?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

But he only looked at her in disdain.

"Just a few more minutes and you're free to go." The officer said.

After several signatures and more humiliation the door was opened and Daphne and Frasier were led into the waiting room. When she spotted Mr. Crane she ran to hug him.

"Thank you so much." She said into his flannel shirt.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything except spend seven hours trying to convince them to let you out. Geez, you'd think that being part of the police force for all these years would account for something." Martin replied.

"In any case, thank you Dad." Frasier said, shaking Martin's hand.

The door to the station opened and a familiar figure walked inside.

"I am appalled at the shoddy parking situation in this city! It took me forever just to-."

Niles stopped in his tracks, as though unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Daphne..."

Embarrassed, she looked away. Niles was the one person she hadn't expected to see here and suddenly she was ashamed of her behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Niles. Thanks for driving Dad over here." Frasier said.

Completely ignoring his brother, Niles moved toward Daphne.

"H-hello Dr. Crane." She said unable to meet his gaze.

Niles took her in his arms and held her close, as though afraid to let go.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Yes, I think so. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"I bet you were terrified. I can't even imagine..."

"You're very sweet, but I'm fine Dr. Crane" she said, smiling when he drew back and stared into her eyes.

To her surprise, he swallowed hard as he reached out and touched her cheek.

"Did they hurt you? Physically, I mean?"

She shuddered thinking about the way she and Frasier had been pushed and prodded as though they were livestock, but she refused to share this information with Niles. To do so would only upset him.

"I'm all right." She lied. "I mean, my wrists hurt a bit where I was handcuffed, but-."

He sighed deeply; a sound that was almost angry.

"Damn it... I knew this would happen! I told Frasier not to get involved in that ridiculous rally! Nothing good ever comes from those things!"

"But it wasn't his fault! It was mine! I'm the one who yelled at the police officer! I deserved to be arrested!"

He took her in his arms once more and rubbed her back; the light scent of his cologne wafting under her nose.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. This had to be such a traumatic experience."

"I'm fine, really. I just-."

She flinched from the pain in her wrists, wondering if it was real or if she'd imagined it.

"We should get you home. You look exhausted." He said.

"Yes, I suppose I am a bit tired."

"Come on, then." He said taking her hand. "Frasier? Dad? Are you ready to go?"

"Very!" Frasier said, glaring at Martin who was busy chatting away with one of his former police officer friends.

They drove home in silence and when they reached the Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne scrambled out of the car and rushed into the condo.

"I'm tired, Kids." Martin said. "I'm just gonna have a beer and call it a night."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Dad." Frasier said. "I think I'll do the same."

"You want a beer too?"

Frasier chuckled. "No, I'm going straight to bed. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

"Well, in that case I think I'll head home." Niles said.

"Niles, it's late. Why don't you just stay here for the night? You know where everything is."

"Thanks, Dad." Niles said with a smile.

"I'll get some blankets and a pillow for you." Daphne said.

"Thank you, Daphne."

Minutes later Daphne returned with the bedding and began to make up the sofa." Realizing they were alone, she smiled at him.

"Well, I think you'll be comfortable now. I'm going to get ready for bed meself. Goodnight, Dr. Crane"

"Goodnight, Daphne."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A few hours later...**_

She awoke with a start as she tried to get the images from her mind. She tried to go back to sleep but the disturbing reminders of her arrest and being locked in the tiny jail cell made sleep impossible.

Her heart racing, she climbed out of bed and pulled on her terry cloth robe; cinching it tightly at the waist.

Slowly she crept into the living room, taking great care not to disturb Niles who was sound asleep on the sofa. She was about to enter the kitchen when she noticed his blanket lying on the floor.

Without giving it another thought, she crossed the room and picked up the blanket, draping it gently over his body.

Her touch was so light that he barely moved.

For a split second, she imagined him holding her, whispering words of comfort and she found it strange that just the thought made her feel safe.

With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, staring up at the stars. When she closed her eyes, she tried to think calming thoughts.

But the disturbing images returned without warning.

A lump formed in her throat, causing a sob to escape and she was painfully aware of the hot tears that filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Daphne?"

She turned suddenly, surprised to find Niles standing next to her. She must have left the door open. Embarrassed, she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Dr. Crane... I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was up. I just..."

He stopped and studied her face intently.

"You're crying."

Adamantly she shook her head. "I-I'm fine."

Apparently not caring about the wind that brought a chill to the night air, Niles walked outside, leaving the door slightly ajar. Slowly he went to her, gently turning her chin toward him with his fingers.

"You don't look fine." He said quietly.

"Oh, well, I..."

When she looked up, her brown eyes met his blue ones and in them she saw a compassion that she never knew existed. His hand went to her forearm and instantly shattered her composure as her hand flew to her trembling mouth.

"Oh, Dr. Crane I was so scared!"

Instantly, she was pulled toward him; his warm, gentle hands stroking her back.

"Shhh... It's all right. I know that was a frightening experience." He whispered.

The kind words only made her cry harder and she rested her head against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." She said into his cotton pajama shirt.

"Shhh... None of that. You've no reason to be sorry."

"I tried so hard to be strong and brave but..."

She could feel him rubbing her back; drawing her close as his cheek rested against hers.

"Oh, Daphne, you're the strongest person I know!"  
"Thank you, Dr. Crane but-."

"You _are_ brave, Daphne. A lesser person would have completely broken down. Dear God, I can't even imagine what they put you through."

"Well I suppose me accommodations would have been more comfortable had it not been for your brother going on and on about his bloody reputation being ruined. I asked for another cell but the only thing they had was the smallest one I'd ever seen. If you and your father hadn't gotten there when you did-."

"If I had known sooner, I would have been there in a heartbeat."

When Daphne looked up, she saw Niles' face color fiercely.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Um... You know, it's getting a bit chilly out here. Perhaps we should..."

"You're right. It is rather late and I suppose I should be getting back to bed. Goodnight Dr. Crane."

As she opened the door to enter the living room, she felt his hand grab hers.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Are you going to be all right?"

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I think so. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"It's my pleasure." He replied with a smile.

She returned to her bedroom and sank beneath the covers, knowing that her dreams would be sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning light streamed into Daphne's bedroom window, stirring her awake. Momentarily disoriented, she looked around trying to focus on her surroundings. She was about to climb out of bed when she noticed something unusual.

In the plush chair that sat in the corner was Niles, who was sleeping soundly, covered with a blanket. He looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him.

But she felt a slight touch of annoyance.

What was he doing in her bedroom?

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she smiled at him. At first she decided to let him sleep but she worried that he might have patients to see.

She crossed the room and walked over to where he slept. Ever so gently, she rubbed his cheek, hoping not to startle him.

"Dr Crane?" She whispered.

His eyes opened and he jumped in surprise.

"Daphne!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I thought you might need to head off to work."

"Oh right... I probably should. I'm sorry, Daphne. I know I shouldn't be in here."

"Well, no but why are you in here? And how did you get in here anyway?"

"Um... the door was open and..."

"You were supposed to be on the sofa!"

Niles sighed. "I was, but..."

"But what?"

He looked around the room and then returned his gaze to her.

"Well, I woke up earlier and came in here because I was..."

When he paused, Daphne crossed her arms in front of her body. "Well go on!"

"I was worried about you."

Immediately she softened. "That's sweet, Dr. Crane but that's not necessary."

"I know but you've been through a terrible ordeal and when I saw you crying on the balcony, I was worried. Experiences like that can cause recurring nightmares and I hate to think of you going through something so painful."  
Daphne smiled and kissed Niles' cheek. "Thank you."

"Well... I suppose I should get going. Frasier will be furious if he finds me in here. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I had no right coming in to your bedroom without asking."

"It's all right. I'm not angry. In fact, I'm a bit flattered that you were worried about me." Daphne said quietly. "And don't worry about a thing. If your brother wants to know what you were doing in here, I'll think of an excuse."

Niles breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Daphne. Well... goodbye."

And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Next Day...**_

Daphne's heart raced as she entered the office building that was adjacent to KACL and Café Nervosa. She'd been here many times before but somehow this visit was different.

It seemed...

No... .It was best not to analyze it.

She shuddered, realizing that the elder Dr. Crane was rubbing off on her.

Perhaps there was something to be said for his constant analysis of every situation.

But she didn't want to think about that now.

Her nervousness increased when she opened the door to his office, but the smile she received from Mrs. Woodson did little to calm her.

"Why, Daphne! How nice to see you! I'm sure that Dr. Crane has been expecting you, so I'll let him know that you're here right away."

Daphne hesitated and looked nervously around the waiting room.

"Actually it's okay. I-I'm sure he's very busy and I should have called first. I'll just be on me way."

"Nonsense! Dr. Crane would be furious with me if I didn't tell him that you were here. I'll be right back."

When Daphne gave her a worried look, Mrs. Woodson smiled knowingly. "It's all right, dear. If the way he speaks of you is any indication, your being here will make him extremely happy."

Daphne sighed deeply, trying to ignore the warmth that filled her heart. Leave it to Niles to say something so sweet.

"All right."

Mrs. Woodson pressed the intercom button. "Dr. Crane, there's someone here to see you."

To Daphne's dismay there was an annoyed sigh.

"_Mrs. Woodson, can you tell whomever it is to make an appointment? I'm extremely busy."  
_

"I should go." Daphne said turning to leave. But before she could take a step, she was stopped by Mrs. Woodson's hand on her forearm.

"It's Daphne." She said into the intercom.

There was a pause followed by the sound of objects falling.

"Oh dear..." Daphne said.

"_Um... send her in, please."_ Niles said.

After another reassuring smile from Mrs. Woodson, Daphne walked to Niles office door and knocked lightly.

"Come in."

The sound of his muffled voice gave her a feeling that she just couldn't explain. And when she opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, the feeling increased dramatically.

"H-hello." She said when his eyes met hers.

"Daphne..."

In one fluid motion he rose from his chair, never taking his gaze away from her.

"H-hello." She said again. "I'm sorry to be botherin' you like this. I know I should have called, but-."

He smiled and moved toward her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne, you are never a bother."

The compliment made her blush deeply. "Thank you, but I know you're busy so I'll only stay for a minute."

He gestured to the elongated chair that sat across from his desk. "Please... have a seat."

Dutifully she sat down on the chair that she suspected was usually reserved for his patients. She had to admit that it was rather comfortable.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, sitting down in the leather chair beside her.

"Well... Actually I just came to thank you."

He blinked in surprise. "Thank me? Whatever for?"

"For your kindness last night. I'm sorry I got so emotional. You know... about bein' in jail and all."

"But Daphne, you had every right to be upset! That must have been such a horrible thing to experience! Some of my patients have gone through similar situations and sometimes it's hard to reach a breakthrough after something so-."

Daphne brushed away tears causing Niles to reach into his pocket and hand her his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said blotting the tears from her eyes.

"Dear God that was an insensitive thing for me to say! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I suppose it will take some time to get over this. But every time I close me eyes I can still see that horrible place!"

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, her voice broke and the tears fell onto her cheeks once more.

Niles hand reached for hers and squeezed gently. "Daphne..."

"The horribly rude police officers, the tiny cell no bigger than your brother's closet... the way those bloody handcuffs were around me wrists so tight."

She bowed her head and began to cry softly, prompting Niles to rise from his seat and move closer.

"Oh Daphne..."

He put his arms around her; holding her while she cried. When she moved her wrists, she gasped lightly; amazed that she could still feel pain.

Niles ran his hand lightly across her wrists, which astonishingly caused the pain to lessen.

"Daphne, I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me that they hurt you? Why, I'm going to call the Seattle Police Chief and demand that they apologize! This is an outrage! I can't believe-."

"It's all right. I'll be fine." Daphne said.

"Damn right you'll be fine! I'll see to that!" Niles replied, moving past her; oblivious to her shocked expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne watched in confusion as Niles wordlessly walked out of his office, returning minutes later with a small bowl of ice and a towel.

"We'll have you feeling better in no time." He said, smiling at her puzzled expression. He sat down next to her and put some ice into the towel and then lovingly wrapped the towel around her wrists; the ice almost instantly soothed the pain.

"Now, just stay still for a moment and we'll make sure that there's no swelling, okay?"

"You're very kind, Dr. Crane."

Several minutes later she removed her wrists, smiling as he gently dried her skin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Daphne replied.

"I'm glad. But I'll feel better once I contact the authorities. Imagine, the nerve of them-."

"Dr Crane, don't!" Daphne said, reaching for his arm.

"I'm sorry, Daphne but my ethics are such that I can't ignore this! I won't have them hurting you."

Daphne rose from her seat when Niles returned to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Of course. I'll just be on me way and-."

Unable to fight the tears that unexpectedly surfaced, she faced the door and began to sob.

"Daphne." He said, immediately putting the phone receiver down. "I'm so sorry. I should never have-."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." She said.

"Daphne please don't blame yourself. I was insensitive and-."

"Shhh..." She said placing her fingers over his lips. "Dr. Crane, there's something I need to tell you."

"A-all right." He said in that nervous tone that made him sound like a little boy.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. You have no idea how much your kindness means to me."

Before she could think any further, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

Seconds later, she drew back; embarrassed at what she had done.

"Dr Crane, I-."

He stared at her in silence and for a second she thought she saw anger in his eyes. The realization that she'd angered him caused new tears to come.

To her horror he reached for his intercom button.

"Mrs. Woodson, could you cancel the rest of my appointments for today?"

_"Certainly Dr. Crane."_ came the muted reply. "_Shall I give a reason?"_

Niles turned to Daphne and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Just tell them that I'm taking care of someone very special." He replied.

"Oh Dr. Crane..." Daphne whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Come on..." He said as he took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Frasier's so that I can make sure that you're all right."

"That's not necessary, Dr. Crane. What about your other patients?"

"Right now all I care about is you." He said.

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed him once more. This time the kiss lingered; lasting a bit longer than she intended but not nearly as long as she'd hoped.

"I love you... Niles." She said when her eyes locked with his.

This time it was Niles who became emotional and caressed her cheek with his gentle hand.

"Oh Daphne... I... I love you too. I think I've loved you my whole life."

She kissed him deeply. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Niles smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "Shall we go?"

Wordlessly she nodded and they walked out of the office hand in hand, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. And before Daphne knew what was happening, they were driving home in Niles silver BMW.

"Here we are." Niles said when they arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers.

They entered the building but she stopped suddenly, looking at him with concern.

"But what about-."

"Frasier? Don't worry about him. It's his fault you got into this mess anyway."

They walked inside the condo, relieved to find that it was empty. Daphne immediately sat on the sofa and turned on the television and was instantly engrossed in her favorite romantic tearjerker. She was barely aware of Niles presence sitting next to her as the inevitable tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I have to admit I'm not much for sentiment but this is a rather sad film." Niles said. "Perhaps you should watch something more upbeat. After all-."

Daphne sniffled. "I'm not crying about the movie."

He turned to her and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"You're still upset about the arrest, aren't you? I knew this would have lasting repercussions! When Frasier gets home, I-."

"I'm not upset." Daphne said.

Niles looked at her in confusion. "But you're crying and you've been through such a terrible ordeal. What other reason could you possibly have for-."

She smiled and kissed him; a tender kiss that made her heart beat faster.

When she drew back, she ran her fingers through his hair; a gesture that made him gasp in surprise.

"Daphne..."

"I just... I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you." She said.

And before he could respond, she pulled him toward her and kissed him until they were breathless.

_**The End**_


End file.
